1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, in particular to an adapter for engaging in a hole of a driving end of a handtool.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to Taiwan Patent No. 465432, a conventional adapter 30, and 40, or 50 engagable in a hole of a driving end of a wrench includes a member 35, 45, and 54 producing magnetic force between the wrench and the adapter 30, and 40, or 50 so as to achieve secure engagement therebetween. However, one problem of the adapter 30, and 40, and 50 is that the magnetic strength is dependent on the size of the member 35, 45, and 54, and the size of the member 35, 45, and 54 is dependent on the size of the adapter, therefore, the size of the magnet will effect the securing strength between the adapter and the wrench. In real, the size of the adapter is normally small. Therefore, the adapter is unable to accommodate a big sized member that provides sufficiently strong strength for secure engagement. Another problem is that if the magnet is strong, the wrench can easily be magnetized, and the metallic dust can easily be attracted. The dust could prevent the secure engagement between the wrench and the adapter will become abated.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.